El diario de ayumi
by koee
Summary: la historia trata de Ayumi, una niña con apenas amigas que ve su vida cambiada por Miki, una gal, con ella descubrirá la verdadera amistad y le confesará su deseo oculto: ser cantante.


EL DIARIO DE AYUMI.

Autora: koe (N/A: somos dos chicas que escribimos historias, pero esta vez he escrito y una por separado con algo de ayuda de la otra)

Género: drama, algo de humor habrá, y líos, muchos lío amorosos.

CAPÍTULO 1: COMPAÑERAS. (INTRODUCCIÓN DE LA VIDA DE AYUMI)

Ayumi era una niña adaptada, que no se dejaba influenciar por nada de su alrededor. No llamaba la atención de nadie, era una chica demasiado normal.

Desde que este año entró en el instituto, un grupo de chicas gals se metían con ella, porque para las gals y para todas las alumnas había una persona que todo el mundo consideraba la nº 1, esa era miki fujimoto (N/A: sí, así se llama, como la ex componente de morning musume y el grupo gam)

Ellas en verdad eran lo más peligroso del instituto, se decía que incluso estuvieron en comisaría varias veces. La cabecilla de aquel grupo era (como no) miki. Lo que más le hacía estallar a Miki era que Ayumi, la aplicada alumna, no le hiciese caso ni la admirara. Y lo único que le preocupaba a Ayumi era los estudios.

Riiiiiiing!!

Sonó la campana haciendo que Ayumi dejara de pensar el lo que en ese instante pensaba.

Ayumi se dirigía a casa sola como de costumbre, pero ese día ella intuía que alguien le seguía.

Ayumi-chan!!!- dijo unas voces femeninas.¿por qué no te vienes a la discoteca esta noche?- Gritaron todas al estar mas alejadas de ella.

Para su sorpresa eran el grupo de chicas que seguían a miki a todos lados.

Bueno… yo no tengo tiempo…-dijo Ayumi con timidez.

Venga!!! No nos dirás que tienes algo mejor que hacer??- seguían gritando las chicas.

Tenemos el lunes un examen muy difícil….- replicó Ayumi.

Bah, tú te lo pierdes- dijeron todas a la vez.

La realidad es que miki había planeado todo eso para que la chica se hiciese amiga de ella, para que fuese como las demás y tenerla a sus pies.

Bienvenida!!- dijeron todos sus familiares.

Te hemos estado esperando desde hace un rato, ayu-chan- le replicó su hermana menor, yukiko

Pues ya estoy aquí- dijo seria ayumi.

Querida, el otro día vinieron unas cuantas amigas a preguntar que cuando y donde ibas a celebrar tu 15 cumpleaños- le explicó la madre. Tenían todas la piel muy morena, e iban vestidas casi imitando a Namie Aumuro (N/A: Namie Amuro es una cantante japonesa imitada por las gals junto con Ayumi Hamasaki, esta última es mi preferida. La definición mejor de gal está abajo del todo)

Oh esas- dijo molesta Ayumi.

No deberías tratar así de mal a tus amigas- reprochó la madre.

Es que no lo son- aclaró la niña.

Bueno, boy a estudiar. No tengo ganas de comer- dijo Ayumi pensativa.

Cuando llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta y pensó en todo lo sucedido esa mañana.

Me pregunto que querrán esas de mí- se dijo para sí.

Ella no podía sospechar nada de la mente tan perversa que tenía Miki. Y en vez de estudiar lo que hizo todo el día era pensar y pensar en lo sucedido. Ella sabía de sobra que miki no era nadie de confianza, y ella procuraría mantener distancias para no meterse así en sus líos ni en sus actos vandálicos. Le daba miedo de que se pudiera meter con ella y con su familia, porque amigos, lo que se dice amigos tenía bastantes pocos. No podía tener amigos porque ella sabía que tarde o temprano sus amigos les olvidarían por eso nadie sabe casi nada de su vida, ni de los sueños que ella deseaba que si hiciese realidad.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

El día ya había transcurrido en la escuela. A la vuelta, volvía a casa bastante pensativa, aunque fuese pasado el fin de semana seguía pensando en lo del viernes. La manera de comportarse de sus compañeras no era nada normal aquel día y encima en clase seguían sin hablarle como si el viernes pasado no le fuesen dirigido la palabra.

A la vuelta, de nuevo, presintió que alguien la seguía otra vez de nuevo. Pero esta vez no era sus compañeras ya que no formaban tanto ruido.

Ayu-chan!! Te acompaño a casa??- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Ohh, dios, quién será ahora??? Se preguntó para sí misma realmente preocupada.

QUIÉN SERÍA??? PUES TODO ESTO SE DESVELARÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO, (ESTE EPISODIO HA SIDO MUY CORTO, EL PRÓXIMO LO ALARGARÉ MAS) DEJAD REVIEW POR FAVOR !!!!

(N/A: para quien no sepa mas o menos lo que es una gal:las gals son chicas que van a la moda en japón y el estilo nació cuando en el panorama musical había cantantes como Namie Amuro, Koda Kumi o Ayumi Hamasaki (que actualmente siguen cantando)


End file.
